Music to my Ears
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: iPod shuffle challenge. Variations of Dasey drabbles!


Music to my Ears

_**Music to my Ears**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you, ever so much, Shellie (jeytonlover), for tagging me. I know you only wanted to see me suffer through the Smurfs. I don't even know WHY they're on my iPod. Anywho, I shall be tagging the following:**

**-Let's Call Her the Tarryn**

**-bahjcb**

**-TheBucketWoman**

**-uponthemirrorglass**

**-boshrocks**

**Now, without further ado, my torture!**

_**1. It's Not Over, Chris Daughtry**_

I hadn't meant for it to happen, I hoped it wouldn't. But I was Derek Venturi; she knew what I was when she agreed to get this far into it with me. I _warned _her, it wasn't going to be so easy. I wasn't going to change with a snap of my fingers. No matter how much I wanted to for her.

People expected me to screw up. To mess around with girls. To get in fights. She knew it all. I wish I hadn't seen her face when she caught me at the party. But no matter how many times I'd yell at her bedroom door.

"Please, Casey, understand!" or "Baby, please, give me one more chance!" I knew, as well as she did: it wasn't over until _I _said it was.

_**2. Shine, Plain White T's**_

He was hurt, in more ways than one. He coped with it the only way he knew how. He grew up to seeing his mother do it, he learned from the worst of screw-ups. He learned to run away from his problems, to drink them away into the early morning, and to sleep around until he forgot they existed.

Until he met Casey.

She was so good at standing her ground, he was afraid to run.

She was such a goody-two-shoe he felt disgusted with himself to drink.

She was so perfect no other girl was good enough.

Casey McDonald had changed him and she wasn't even aware of her accomplishments. She wasn't aware of _him_. As if he didn't have enough problems before: Derek Venturi was now in love with the unattainable.

His stepsister.

_**3. Be Without You, Mary J. Blige**_

Four years. That was _far _too long to be without him. He was on the _other side of Canada_, for goodness sake. She didn't have that type of patience. The six months that had already gone by were tormenting enough. Every dollar she earned was never enough to get her to him.

But now, sitting on a plane beside a smelly old man with an impudent child kicking on her seat incessantly, she couldn't get to him soon enough.

Later than she would have liked, she was standing outside of his dormitory room. One simple knock was enough for him to open the door with an unimaginable force and pull her inside. She was grinning cheekily as he kissed her.

"Hey, Der." She breathed out. He wasted no time in taking her to his secluded room and slamming the door behind him.

_**4. Teardrops on My Guitar, Taylor Swift**_

They always seemed perfect. Every single one of them. Platinum hair that shined so vibrantly it could blind a person. Their curves were defining enough to send a person into a paper-bag for life. Of course, their IQ could match up to that of a tin-can, but who wants someone who's smarter than them?

I tell myself guys are weird to help the pain I feel when a new bodacious blonde walks through the door on his arm.

Don't they know they're only arm-candy?

Doesn't he know he's only a notch up on the social ladder?

None of them know what they have.

_**5. Buttons, the Pussycat Dolls**_

Somehow she'd always manage to catch his tongue. Always made him swallow his words in one way or another. She'd actually spelled them out in alphabet soup once; she'd always been dramatic.

But for some absurd reason, he had thought calling her a prude would be a different circumstance.

But she was dramatic, as he knew very well. Even so, what she had done was shocking. More so than she usually was.

He would sure as heck be eating his words after this, though. No such prude dances in skimpy clothes for their stepbrother. Casey was no prude. She may have been once upon a time, but after this…

…Derek's outlook on her would never be the same.

_**6. I Will Be, Avril Lavigne**_

"I know, I've made some mistakes in the past. Actually, they were more like catastrophes. And I understand utterly if you don't want to try again. I wouldn't give me a second chance, either, come to think of it. But, God, Casey. I love you. And I'm sorry I can't think of a less clichéd way to say it, but I do.

Actually, what I feel isn't even really a _feeling_. I know, it makes no sense, but it's true. Please, Case."

"Derek, would you just—"

"Just let me say that I'm not going to give up, okay? I'll never stop fighting for you—"

"Derek."

"And I'll be the best I can."

"Just kiss me already!"

_**7. Underappreciated, Christina Aguilera**_

She'd cleaned and put away all the dishes. All his laundry was clean and folded. Beds were made. Carpets were vacuumed. All surfaces were dusted and polished. He'd taken complete advantage of her, but still, leaving him without anything at all was too much trouble for her to do.

After all, she still loved him wholly.

She slipped off his ring and placed it on his pile of laundry. Just as she did, he walked in and dropped his bag onto the floor.

"Hey, Babe." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm leaving." She avoided his arms and side-stepped him. He furrowed his brows. "You probably think it's silly, but I'm leaving until you grow up." She grabbed her already packed bags and headed out the door.

_**8. Let Me Love You (Reaggeton Remix), Mario**_

He threw the occupants of the table on the floor and glared at her.

"Why? _Why_ do you _always _do that?" She had backed away from him and was furrowing his brows.

"Do what?" She asked.

"_This_. Every time I get even a fraction close to your emotions, you back away. Do you not trust me?" He yelled. She flinched back but widened her eyes when she felt the cold wall behind her. "Did you just flinch?" He asked. He tone was considerably softer as he advanced her slowly. "Case, you know I would never hurt you." His took her hands in his.

Her eyes were teary when she looked into his eyes.

"I know." She was now crying as he pulled her into his arms. "It's just…my dad…and Mom…" He shushed her sobs and sniffled.

"Sh…it's okay. We aren't our parents."

_**9. Walk Away, Kelly Clarkson**_

She was sick of this. Sure, he'd called her on her bluff a few times, but she was done playing. It was either he would care more about her than his friends, or he had his friends and no Casey.

"Derek, I'm serious. I want to tell people. I don't want to hide our relationship." He looked up from his magazine; looking disinterested.

"Oh, come on, Babe. We've been through this. You aren't going to tell anybody. I'm not ready yet."

"Two months and you're yet to be ready?" She asked irately. Without allowing another comment from him she left his room.

The next day in the quad she stalked up to him and grinned sarcastically.

"Hey, Jackass. We're over." She walked away without another word.

_**10. For the Nights I Can't Remember, Hedley**_

He held her in his arms. These were the best days of his life. One girl, this one person, had changed his life in the matter of a month. And all Derek could think, was, _we still have another month_. It was too short but too long to bear without telling his family about this gorgeous girl he _knew _he loved.

He was on cloud nine until her big blue eyes looked up at him with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Casey licked her dry lips.

"Derek…I'm sick." He furrowed his brows.

"Well, I'll bring you home, we can—"

"No, Derek…I mean…I'm sick, as in…no cure." She looked down and kicked at the ground. "I have cancer." If ever a time for Derek to cry, it was know. But he was afraid. Too afraid to cry, or to run, or to speak. But not too afraid to gather her in his arms and hold her until he couldn't.

**I actually had A LOT of fun with this! Despite the fact most of them aren't exactly happy. And, look, no Smurfs! I wouldn't mind being tagged again, it was way less tough than I thought it would be!! Oh, and right after the Hedley song, it was Soulja Boy…if we had to do 11 songs…well, I don't want to think about that drabble.**


End file.
